


We were meant to be

by Trex_guts06



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Princes & Princesses, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trex_guts06/pseuds/Trex_guts06
Summary: LOTURA WEEK: MEETING AND PARTING/ COMPROMISE/ SOULMATE AUPrincess allura has met countless suitors and none of then seem to make her marks glow and just when shes about to give up her prince shows up.





	We were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i took so fucking long for this shit to finish

Maybe in another reality lol this was meant for lotura week lol but egh i got past the deadline but i guess better late than never 


End file.
